


Helm's Deep

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [29]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-27
Updated: 2004-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Helm's Deep

Merry knew he was asleep before he could see anything. When his dreaming eyes adjusted to the light, he sat up. He was in a deep cave. Looking around, he took in the sacks and barrels stacked against the walls.

Pippin stirred next to him. "Where are we?"

"Sshhh," Merry put his finger to Pippin's lips. He looked down into those eyes, and melted. He closed his mouth over the young hobbit's. "Doesn't matter," he mumbled, his tongue caught up with Pippin's.

He found himself on his back, rolled over by Pip, working at his breeches. _I like this dream._


End file.
